21 Kwietnia 2012
TVP 1 05:45 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5628 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5628); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5629 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5629); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5630 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5630); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Piąty Stadion - odc. 6, 8 czerwca; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Z Jedynką po drodze; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 To Timmy! - Timmy znajduje skarb, odc. 32 (Timmy finds Treasure); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - odc. 50 (24 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Disney! Cudowny Świat - High School Musical 3 - Ostatnia klasa (High School Musical 3); komedia kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:35 Kolor magii - cz. 1 (Colour of Magic, episode 1) 97'; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Vadim Jean; wyk.:David Jason, Sean Astin, Christpher Lee; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Piłka nożna - Ekstraklasa: Legia Warszawa - Lech Poznań; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:35 Piąty Stadion - odc. 7, Rodząca; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Party przy świecach 54'; film TVP; reż.:Antoni Krauze; wyk.:Wiesław Wójcik, Tomasz Zaliwski, Halina Wyrodek, Barbara Rachwalska, Ewa Ziętek, Marian Dziędziel, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Jan Himilsbach; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 89 - Śpiewak - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Piąty Stadion - odc. 8, 10 Rocznica; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Daniec z gwiazdami czyli EuroShow - odc. 2; zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Marta mówi! - Wirtualna Marta, odc. 29 (Virtually Martha); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Dziecięca Eskorta McDonald's - odc. 14; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Rajd Świdnicki Krause; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Komisarz Alex - odc. 8/13 - Pierwsza nagroda - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Piąty Stadion - odc. 9, Houdini; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Hit na sobotę - Wanted: Ścigani (Wanted) 105'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2008); reż.:Timur Bekmambetow; wyk.:James McAvoy, Morgan Freeman, Angelina Jolie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Męska rzecz... - Barwy nocy (Color of Night, The) 117'; thriller kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Richard Rush; wyk.:Bruce Willis, Jane March, Ruben Blades, Lesley Ann Warren; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Kino nocnych marków - Elegia (Elegy) 107'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Isabel Coixet; wyk.:Penelope Cruz, Ben Kingsley, Dennis Hopper, Peter Sarsgaard, Deborah Harry; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Kino nocnych marków - Muszkieterka - cz. 2 (Femme Musketeer); film kostiumowy kraj prod.Niemcy, USA, Chorwacja (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:25 Nianie dzikich zwierząt - odc. 2 / 6 (Manatees, Bobcat, IR - ep. 2 / 6); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Familijna Dwójka - Opowieści Śrubziemia - odc. 20 Toksyna idzie na bal (Muddle Earth ep. Pesticide Shall Go To The Ball); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Familijna Dwójka - Opowieści Śrubziemia - odc. 21 Demon z bagien (Muddle Earth ep. Ill Wind); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Piąty Stadion - odc. 6, 8 czerwca; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 908; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 09:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:25 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:10 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 739 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 740 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 UEFA EURO 2012 - magazyn (UEFA EURO 2012); magazyn sportowy kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 3/18 - Ściśle tajne - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Mariachi - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1943; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (83); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (63); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 7, Rodząca; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 32; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 32; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Bitwa na głosy - (8); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:00 Bitwa na głosy - after party - (8); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:15 Kino relaks - Wyrolowani (Role Models) 94'; komedia kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2008); reż.:David Wain; wyk.:Sean William Scott, Paul Rudd, Jane Lynch; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Punkty na zaliczenie (Xtra Credit) 84'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Marty Weiss; wyk.:Miocah Alberti, Marina Black, Mitch Pileggi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Wyrolowani (Role Models) 94'; komedia kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2008); reż.:David Wain; wyk.:Sean William Scott, Paul Rudd, Jane Lynch; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Poznań 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Teleskop - flesz 07:50 Teleskop gospodarczy 08:10 Z archiwum TVP Poznań 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Oper-racja 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:15 Infonuta; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:23 Piąty Stadion - odc. 6, 8 czerwca; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 65 (odc. 65); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 EUROSZANSA 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:44 Piąty Stadion - odc. 7, Rodząca; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Debata po europejsku; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Parlament i Prezydencja odc. 6; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Szczęśliwy, bezpieczny kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 8, 10 Rocznica; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Prosto z lasu 17:15 Studio 35 17:30 Teleskop 17:40 Wielkopolski dzień - kalendarium 17:45 Studio 35 18:30 Teleskop 18:45 Tydzień w Teleskopie 19:10 Medycyna i ty 19:20 Kalejdoskop Wielkopolski wschodniej 19:40 Kurier akademicki 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 34; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:40 Piąty Stadion - odc. 9, Houdini; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Kod dostępu - odc. 7; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Teleskop 22:05 Sport 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:23 Przeżyć Afganistan; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:56 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 34; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:58 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:12 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 65 (odc. 65); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:26 EUROSZANSA 02:40 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:40 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:53 Reportaż TVP INFO - Szczęśliwy, bezpieczny kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:07 Przeżyć Afganistan; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:04 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 65 (odc. 65); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:51 Debata po europejsku; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 Parlament i Prezydencja odc. 6; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:15 Kod dostępu - odc. 7; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:41 Finanse dla ludzi; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, 16:9 06:52 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (28, 29) - serial animowany 08.15 Pies Huckleberry (50, 51) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg 3 (40) - serial animowany 09.15 Scooby-Doo (7) - serial animowany 09.45 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów - magazyn piłkarski 10.15 Ewa gotuje (156) - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (6) - program rozrywkowy 12.45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Bahrajnu - studio 13.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Bahrajnu - sesja kwalifikacyjna 14.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Bahrajnu - studio 14.20 Się kręci na żywo (8) - magazyn kulturalny 15.20 Maria Antonina - dramat historyczny, USA/Japonia/Francja 2006 17.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (29) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Najostrzejsza drużyna Gillette - program rozrywkowy 19.25 Sport - program informacyjny 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Świat według Kiepskich (320) - serial komediowy 20.10 Mów mi Dave - komedia, USA 2008 22.00 Za linią wroga - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 00.10 Boks: Gala w Zabrzu - waga lekkośrednia: Damian Jonak - Anderson Clayton 01.10 Szczury - thriller, USA 2002 03.10 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 s.o.s. DLA ŚWIATA - cykl reportaży, Polska 2011 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1591, 1592) - serial obyczajowy 12.45 Surowi rodzice (6) - reality show 13.45 Shrek Trzeci - film animowany, USA 2007 15.45 Julia (75, 76) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 5 (8) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 X Factor 2 (8) - program rozrywkowy 21.45 Jeszcze raz - komedia romantyczna, Polska 2008 23.45 Zlecenie - film sensacyjny, USA 2003 01.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.45 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4.45 mała czarna 5.30 Buddy bejsbolista - film Kanada/USA, 2002 7.15 Dragons'Den - jak zostać milionerem 8.15 Heidi i dzieciaki 8.45 Różowa Pantera 10.15 Galileo 11.25 Porsche Supercup - Bahrain - Race 1 12.00 mała Czarna 13.00 Ryzykanci 14.30 III mecz finałowy PlusLigi mężczyzn 17.00 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay 18.00 Galileo - jak to możliwe 19.00 Galileo 20.00 STOP Drogówka 21.00 Siła i honor - film USA, 2000 23.35 Film erotyczny 1.50 Stalowy grom Metal Mayhem 3.30 TV Market 3.45 To był dzień 4.35 To był dzień na świecie 5.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.25 W roli głównej 5.55 Nowe przygody „starej” Christine - serial 6.55 Mango - Telezakupy 9.00 Teoria wielkiego podrywu - serial 10.30 Tajemnice Smallville - serial 11.25 Szpital Miłosierdzia - serial 12.25 Reguły gry - serial 12.55 Niania - serial 13.55 Mój przyjaciel delfin - film rodzinny USA 1963 15.50 Ulice San Francisco - serial 16.55 Columbo - serial 18.30 Bez śladu - serial 19.30 Na dobre i złe - film komedia, USA 1997 21.45 W krzywym zwierciadle. Szkolna wycieczka - film komedia, Kanada/USA 1995 23.45 Miami Vice - film sensacyjny USA/Niemcy 2006 2.25 Arkana magii 4.25 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 4.55 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6.00 Lalka 7.30 Taki jest świat - Pod lupą 8.30 Zwierzęta świata 9.30 Gniew natury 10.30 Skarb kapitana Kidda 12.45 Kacze Opowieści. Poszukiwacze zaginionej lampy 14.20 Księga dżungli 16.35 Jaskiniowiec z Kalifornii 18.30 Alicja w Krainie Czarów 20.00 W pułapce zła - film 22.00 W pajęczej sieci 0.00 Krwawy ring 2.00 Taki jest świat 3.00 Zobacz to! TV Polonia 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 410* Zaskakujące wybory; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 411* Irytacje; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 412* Babcie są naj...; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 413* Poseł nie gryzie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 414* Córka posła; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:05 W piątą stronę świata - odc. 3* Paczka z wybrzeża; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Załoga Eko - odc. 10 - Składowanie odpadów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Kuchnia polska odc. 5; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Euro według Gesslera - odc. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 73 - Zatruta woda - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 28 Tunezja "U Berberów" (105); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 477 - Twardziel; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Ikona na drogę; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Kulturalni PL (85); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 892; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Szansa na Sukces - Acid Drinkers; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek - Poławiacze skarbów; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Głęboka woda - odc. 5/13* "Pałac bezdomnych" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:25 Miś - txt. str. 777 111'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Stanisław Tym, Barbara Burska, Christine Paul, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bronisław Pawlik, Zenon Wiktorczyk, Janusz Zakrzeński, Wojciech Pokora; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Euro według Gesslera - odc. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 892; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek - Poławiacze skarbów; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Głęboka woda - odc. 5/13* "Pałac bezdomnych"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Miś 111'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Stanisław Tym, Barbara Burska, Christine Paul, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bronisław Pawlik, Zenon Wiktorczyk, Janusz Zakrzeński, Wojciech Pokora; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Tele 5 6.20 Buon Appetito! 2 7.00 Telezakupy 10.00 Kosmica TV 12.00 Młodzi muszkieterowie - serial 13.05 Demolka - program rozrywkowy 13.35 Nieźle kliknięci - program rozrywkowy 14.05 Disco Bandżo 15.30 Ucieczka w kosmos i wojny Rozjemców - film science - fiction 17.20 Młodzi muszkieterowie - serial 18.25 Koniec świata - film katastroficzny, USA 2005 20.00 Gliny - film akcji, Hong Kong 1999 22.25 XIII - serial 23.25 Zagubiony pokój - serial 2006 0.20 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 0.35 Walka o seks - serial erotyczny 1.45 Nocny patrol - program rozrywkowy Polsat 2 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.45 Pensjonat pod Różą 8.40 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! 9.30 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! 10.25 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! 11.20 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! 12.15 Pierwsza młość 13.00 Pierwsza miłość 13.45 Pierwsza młość 14.30 Pierwsza młość 15.15 Pierwsza młość 16.00 Kabareton na TOPie Jak żyć - Kabaret Skeczów Męczących, Limo, Kabaret Pod Wyrwigroszem, Kabaret Młodych Panów 16.55 Oblicza Ameryki, USA, 2012 17.35 Taaaka ryba 18.05 Trudne sprawy 19.00 Trudne sprawy 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.45 Tajemnice Kniei 21.15 Hotel 52 22.10 Ludzie Chudego 23.05 Szpilki na Giewoncie 0.00 Synowie czyli PO MOIM TRUPIE !!! 0.30 Mamuśki 1.00 Copernicus 1.40 Psie serce 2.30 Wydarzenia 3.00 Oblicza Ameryki, USA 2012 3.30 Hotel 52 4.25 Trudne sprawy 5.30 Oblicza Ameryki, USA 2012 WTK 5:45 Przegląd gości wieczoru WTK 8:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 8:15 Serwis sportowy 8:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 8:25 Serwis sportowy 8:30 Gość wieczoru WTK 8:40 Gość wieczoru WTK 8:50 Gość wieczoru WTK 9:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 9:10 Serwis sportowy 9:20 Serwis komunikacyjny 9:30 Gość wieczoru WTK 9:59 Masz prawo 10:00 Przegląd gości wieczoru WTK 12:45 Serwis komunikacyjny 12:50 Qulturalny Poznań 12:55 Motomania 13:10 Po poznańsku 13:25 Arcydzieła, arcymyśli 14:25 Na zdrowie 14:40 Magazyn Teatru Polskiego 14:55 Qulturalny Poznań 15:00 Pogoda 15:05 Serwis komunikacyjny 15:15 Kulinarne podróże 15:30 Warta 15:44 Mój Poznań, moja Wielkopolska 15:56 Qulturalny Poznań 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Serwis komunikacyjny 16:10 Z życia Uniwersytetu 16:25 Gorący temat 16:40 Gorący temat 16:55 Qulturalny Poznań 17:00 Pogoda 17:05 Mój Poznań, moja Wielkopolska 17:10 Kurier Pilski 17:35 TeleGniezno 17:55 Serwis komunikacyjny 18:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:15 Pogoda 18:20 WTK wywiad 18:50 Serwis komunikacyjny 18:55 Masz prawo 19:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:18 Pogoda 19:22 Gorący temat 19:35 Gorący temat 19:50 Serwis komunikacyjny 19:55 Qulturalny Poznań 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:15 Motomania 20:30 Po poznańsku 20:45 Na zdrowie 21:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 21:15 Pogoda 21:20 Wybitne postacie Uniwesytetu 21:40 Serwis sportowy 21:51 Serwis komunikacyjny 22:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:15 Magazyn Teatru Polskiego 22:30 Motomania 22:45 Po poznańsku 23:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 23:20 Retransmisja sportowa 0:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 0:20 Retransmisja sportowa 0:56 Qulturalny Poznań 1:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 1:15 Pogoda 1:20 Motomania 1:35 Po poznańsku 1:50 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 2:15 Gorący temat 2:30 Gorący temat 2:45 Z życia Uniwersytetu 3:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 3:15 Pogoda 3:20 Serwis komunikacyjny 3:25 Qulturalny Poznań 3:30 Przegląd gości wieczoru WTK 4:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 4:15 Przegląd gości wieczoru WTK 4:45 Przegląd gości wieczoru WTK Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Poznań z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2012 roku